The study of the musculoskeletal system encompasses a number of interdisciplinary fields, primarily biology and bioengineering, and has ultimate applications in clinical areas including orthopaedic surgery, rheumatology, and radiology. The Gordon Research Conference on Musculoskeletal Biology and Bioengineering (formerly called Bioengineering and Orthopaedic Sciences) has been the premiere forum for presentation and discussion of new and unpublished information in the field, and has consistently led to new insights, new interactions, new collaborations, and new research directions. This application seeks partial support for the 12th such Gordon Research Conference, July 24-30, 2004. The previous conference was held July 28-August 2, 2002. There were 123 registered participants for a near full capacity conference with the desired mix of individuals from academia, industry, and government, at various stages of career development. The conference was rated as "outstanding" by participants. The format of this conference, traditionally held in a small private school in New Hampshire every other summer, provides a unique environment for focused interaction between engineers, biologists, and clinicians. The planning of the upcoming conference has built upon the successful tradition of previous conference, taking a broad approach to understanding the composition, structure, metabolism, and biomechanical functions of musculoskeletal tissues. A Scientific Advisory Committee was formed and is a continuing resource for planning. The theme of the planned conference is "Orthopaedic Tissue Engineering: Basic Science to Clinical Application". It will examine topics relevant to multiple tissues, as well as individual tissues and structures, including bone, cartilage, intervertebral disc, ligament, meniscus, and tendon. The topics cross-cutting multiple tissues include biomaterial fabrication, cell sources, integration at tissue/material interfaces, lubrication at surfaces, skeletal development, growth and regeneration, insights from total joint replacement, the in vivo environment, and translation of basic research to clinical practice. Skeletal structures to be discussed include the knee, hip, shoulder, and spine. Also, distinguished speakers will provide lectures on "Pearls for Engineering Successful Treatments in Orthopaedic Surgery." The format of the planned conference remains essentially unchanged, with ample time for formal and informal discussions. Investigators ranging from promising trainees to senior scientists will be encouraged to attend.